Between The Rainbow and The Sun
by Even Glore
Summary: Sort of an AU. Mostly interactive with Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Ishtar. Does involve OC's. Starting up at college can be tricky for some, fatal for others. Ryou and Malik have to right what's become wrong, before the two girls in the next dorm room...
1. Dorms

Disclaimer – Don't Own YuGiOh!. If I did, the God-awful mistake known as "YuGiOh GX" would have never been made, and we would see Malik with his shirt off much more, and Bakura would have a bigger role :D

Minion: They get the point…

Authoress: Don't under mind me, I control you! Anyways, here's the story. It's going to be heavier material; I'm still trying to debate if I want to connect this and my other story together. Either way, this might hold offence to some. Oh I should probably be doing a summary…

SUMMARY – There, much better. ahem As I said, this is a subject-heavy story that will involve Malik, Ishtar, Bakura and Ryou. I'm thinking about most likely adding Yami and Yugi, but haven't been completely sure yet. triumphant voice There will be cameo appearances by all! normal Alright. So, there are two characters –

Amalia – a-MA-lia

And

Cleo – Easy 'nuff.

Right. Now that THAT'S done with, let's get on with the story!

Minion: Took you long enough.

Authoress: SILENCE! fic POW-AH!

STRONG SUBJECT MATTER AND LANGUAGE

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"We'd…better…have….one….fan…fucking-taskic…view…" A much labored voice came from up the many stairs.

"C'mon, Cleo!" Another voice came, this one sounding more timid, "It's not that bad! Think of the calories we're burning!"

"Still!" The other girl said, "Great, just this…last….step!" With a groan she heaved her stuff onto the final step. Blowing her textured black hair out of her face, Cleo stood up. Her deep blue eyes seemed cross; perhaps it was just from her toil of coming up the stairs. The baggy ripped pants covered in chains probably didn't make her efforts any easier, and her converse sneakers with the stocking toe poking out made her feet ache.

"Wow," She said, actually smiling a gorgeous smile even through her seemingly hard exterior, "I was right, this view does kick ass."

Cleo turned as she heard a feeble fall behind her, seeing that Amalia had all but collapsed on her luggage. Cleo felt for the poor girl. She was small, delicate looking, and almost frail. Her long blonde hair was tied up in two pigtails, but from her strain was falling in her bright green eyes. "I told you it was a horrible idea to wear those heels today," Cleo said.

Amalia looked down at her light blue 7 inch pumps, "But people would have made fun of me on the train!" she whined, complaining about her shortness, "Besides, it matches my shirt!"

A sweat drop formed on the back of Cleo's head. "Whatever," she said, walking over to help the other girl up. "We're on our own now – it's our dorm! We're in uni now!"

Amalia sighed, "If they don't have the classes I want…"

"They will," Cleo promised, "Now come on, if we hurry and throw our stuff in our room, we can hurry and get to the orientation!"

Crossing back over to pick up her bag, Cleo's bi-polar mood switched quickly when she noticed the wheel of her luggage had snapped off. "Shit!" she said, kicking it, "Those fucking stairs did it!"

"I'm sorry…" Amalia started, but before she could finish her apology, they heard quiet snickering from behind them.

Both girls turned to see who was coming up the stairs. The first voice they heard was an accented one much like Cleo's, but much softer sounding. "Guy's, cut it out. It's not nice to laugh at others misfortune…"

Cleo's eyes hardened as four boys came into view. It seemed they matched in pairs, two of them being pale with long white hair, the other two tan, buff and blonde. It was the taller two (the ones with the more outrageous hair styles) that were delivering the snickers. The other fair-skinned boy had a worried look on his face, as if his friends' impoliteness would cause a bomb to explode. The other tanned boy seemed to not even be paying attention to the outside world and was infatuated with his cell phone.

Amalia shrank back as they approached nearer, biting her lip in the nervous way she did. The taller, much darker looking boy with white hair caught her eyes and leered, causing her to shiver. Instinctively she pulled down at her white skirt which hovered just above her knees.

Cleo caught sight of when he licked his lips, and her blood began to boil. Seeing her reaction, she heard the tanned guy chuckle to himself. "Lia," Cleo said, her eyes not breaking contact with the boys, "Grab your bag and get inside, we can start setting stuff up."

Without a word, although wanting to protest, the younger girl nodded and obeyed. She shivered again at the feeling of eyes on her back as she hoisted her luggage and bags up and carried them down the hallway towards the room her and Cleo shared.

Cleo watched her drag the luggage away, but as soon as Amalia was out of sight her attention snapped back to the boys. She took a step towards the taller white haired boy, "Listen, prick," she said, jumping straight to the point, "I'm the older of the two, I'm the care taker, I watch out for her, _got it_?"

"Well, well," The white haired male said with a low, seductive voice, "Aren't you jumping to all sorts of conclusions?"

"I'm not jumping to anything." Cleo spat, "You're lucky I'm not jumping to the occasion to kick your ass right now!"

This caused the taller tanned boy to growl, "Bakura, look what we've got here,"

"Nothing." Cleo interrupted. "You've got nothing, and it intends to stay that way." She turned her back, bending down to grab the handle of her bag and lifting it.

"Sure you couldn't use a little help?" The tanned one asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm and malicious intents.

"Lay a hand on me," Cleo said, not even turning around, "I dare you."

Bakura barked out a laugh, "Ishtar, pick your battles a bit more carefully."

Not even bothering to hear the reply, Cleo walked down the hall, seeing Amalia sitting on the floor outside of a door. The blonde looked over to her friend, "I can't open it." She said sadly.

Cleo laughed, her troubles from just a few seconds ago flying away as she knelt down by her friend, "Silly girl," she said, rubbing her friends knee, "I forgot to give you the keys!"

Amalia's blush caused Cleo to giggle more, "You're such a dolt," she teased as Amalia climbed up from her spot on the ground. "C'mon, there on my ring somewhere."

While the older of the two fiddled with her keys, they heard voices and footsteps coming from behind them. Cleo paid no attention, that is, until she heard the familiar voices again.

"Ryou, we were kidding!" Ishtar apparently repeated, "Lighten up!"

"You do realize how you come off, right?" The softest of the voices now sounded firm and annoyed, "You two come off as a pair of lecherous goons! That poor blonde girl was scared half to death…"

"She'll live," Bakura said, "We were just teasing them! A bit of humor, that's all."

"Other people don't find it funny…" Ryou grumbled.

"Guys, how many cups of sugar do you think it takes to get to the moon?" An unfamiliar voice stated randomly.

"Malik, Stop playing your damned trivia's on your phone!!" Bakura growled.

Cleo's eyes hardened as she continued to look through her keys. Amalia blinked, "They were kidding?" she repeated to herself.

"Don't listen to them," her friend warned, "They're idiots. Just, hopefully we'll ever see them again…"

It was right as Cleo uttered that breath that she wished she could have taken it immediately back, seeing as the group of four boys had stopped at the dorm right next to them. "Well, well, well…" the girls recognized it as Bakura's voice, "Neighbors. How lovely,"

"Peachy," Cleo muttered.

"I wanted to apologize about earlier," Bakura said, "We were just having a bit of fun,"

"Ill mannered as it was." She still had not looked at them.

"As I've said, I apologize on behave of me and my friends,"

Ryou objected, "Malik and I didn't do anything!"

Finally finding the key, Cleo jammed it into the door and turned it, opening access to their room. "Come on, Amalia, we don't want to be late for registration."

Timidly grabbing her bags while Cleo grabbed the others, Amalia followed her friend into the new living quarters, the door slamming behind her.

Well, how was that for a beginning chapter? Hope it wasn't too much or not enough. Anyways, I'll keep this posted quickly (or I'll try to) I would like to hopefully finish it by the end of summer. Anyway, review. If not, why am I writing?

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Minion: Well, ease your boredom and get your creativity flowing again I thought?

Authoress: glare I still love reviews. Feedback always helps.

Minion: Stroke your ego you mean.

Authoress: ….God, I hate you.

ps - also i hate how wont let me indent, stars, karats, or anything.


	2. Registration

Hello

Hello! Yes, Sadly I know, no reviews yet – but, then I noticed…It has a very high rating.

Minion: --'

Yes, so…Uhm, Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it! Review

Disclaimer – Nope, still don't own.

…………………….

The dorms were nice. There was a sitting area with a television and love seat, then a small kitchenette. A hall lead towards the back, which ended in a bathroom and two bedrooms. Amalia grinned, "We can share a workout room!" she piped, already knowing they'd share a bedroom.

Cleo wandered around the front, looking at everything. The bedrooms (so unlike other dorms) would be big enough to put both of their futons and the dresser in which to hold their clothes. "Not bad," she said, setting her suit case on the ground.

"We need to get some pretty stuff to hang on the walls!" Amalia called from the bathroom. A large sweat drop appeared behind Cleo's head, _So innocent,_ she thought with a smile. The two had been best friends, inseparable since they could walk. Still, with the lives that they'd lived, it's amazing how she can still be so trusting…

"Cleo?"

The older girl snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her friend, "Huh?" she dumbly stated.

Amalia blinked. "Are you alright?"

Cleo nodded, "Yea, fine," was all the said to brush it off as she walked towards their bedroom. Amalia sighed, knowing she was getting lost in her thoughts again.

The boys' dorm, however, seemed much bigger. There were two bedrooms, one in which the lights would stay, and the other two sinister men would share the other. Ryou and Malik wandered around, while Ishtar and Bakura claimed the 'larger room' theirs.

Ryou unpacked as Malik laid sprawled out on the bed continuing to play with his phone. After a few moments of silence, he cleared his throat, getting the blonde boys attention.

"You do realize what we have to do, right?" He asked the tanned male.

Malik thought for a moment, "…we actually have to take them to class?"

Once again, cue the ever so loved sweat drop. "Eh, not quite…" he muttered as he finished hanging up his nice clothes. "Those girls."

This caused the other one to sit up, "What girls?"

Ryou sighed, "You really are oblivious sometimes, aren't you? The girls in the dorm next to us."

"…There are girls?"

Ryou fell over in exasperation. "You're a dolt." He said. After straightening back up, he explained, "There seem to be new objects of interest to our yami's."

Malik whistled and ran a hand through his hair, remembering the mess that was caused last time. "That's no good…" he said.

"That's what I thought," the soft accent sighed as he sat on the bed, "I think earlier they were just trying to frighten them, but I do perhaps think it's best that we play our parts?"

Malik nodded in agreement. "Perhaps keeping them so long that they've become solid wasn't a good idea…"

As the Egyptian turned to his phone and suit case again, Ryou became lost once again in his thoughts. It's not like they could get rid of the two…He'd tried with Bakura, and Ishtar was literally born out of Malik. How could they rid of them without killing themselves? It'd been years, and by now, Ryou was used to the sadistic beatings Bakura would throw his way. He'd first got him when he was a sophomore in high school, and now he was graduated and going to college for acting. Shakespeare was one of his best and most favorite, Chekhov also being a most read. All of the stuff he'd been through in his life helped with his channeling and emotional development in the characters. Especially with his entire family dying…

"RYOU!" the word hit his head – along with a pillow – jolting him back to the real world. He looked up as Malik was standing up, "We've gotta go get registered. C'mon,"

"…Right," he stood up and followed his friend – knowing the yami's would be late, if show up at all.

There were large tables with chairs set out all around the room when the girls showed up for registration. They picked up their packets before Amalia followed Cleo to an empty table. Sighing as she flipped through the book, Amalia became to get discouraged, "I don't know what to take," she said.

"Stuff your interested in," her friend replied, "You've taken all your generals except for a last semester of English, what do you have to be worried about?"

The blonde twirled a pigtail in her delicate fingers and shrugged, scanning over the classes. The theater classes were already chosen for her, along with the language classes…But what else…?

"Ancient studies!" she gasped, "That would be so much fun!"

Cleo, who was circling a human anatomy class, chuckled to herself. "Lia…" she shook her head.

The blonde girl looked up at her friend, who was concentrating on her registration paper. Amalia opened her mouth to get her attention, but was sidetracked when her eye was caught by a glint. '_Was that somebody's watch?_' she thought to herself. However, before she could focus once again on her card, she was once again distracted – this time by the white haired boy she'd seen earlier.

It seemed the glint had come from a chain he was playing with that seemed to hold something much larger under his jacket – which, she now noticed was one of her favorite bands. Amalia watched as the white haired man – Bakura? If she remembered right – turn to his friend. He laughed at whatever the other man had said before going back to his card.

_He can't be that bad,_ she thought to herself, _and he's our neighbor for at least the rest of this year. It wouldn't kill us to be nice to them…_

In the midst of her thoughts, she barely noticed that Bakura had looked up and met her eyes. He smirked, showing fang-like teeth and causing the young girl to blush and turn back to her card for the rest of the registration session.

"Thank you all for coming!" one of the administration members said from the front of the room, "We'll see you all in your classes in three days!"

The new students began to get up as the silence was broken by the many conversations now – what classes which friends had together, homework, dorms, ect were popular topics discussed. However, not between two of the men.

Ryou grabbed his yami's arm, "Kura, please don't so anything…"

"Relax," the dark said, ripping his lights hand off of his now solid body and keeping a hold of his wrist. "I won't mess up your little college experience any." He released his other half and began to walk off. "And Ryou…"

The smaller boy swallowed, "Y-Yes?"

"Don't touch me," Was all he said with out even looking over his shoulder. Ryou bit his lip as he watched Bakura walk in the direction not of the exit, but of the girls that they had met earlier.

Amalia was gathering up all of her stuff, not even noticing she'd dropped one of her pens. Bakura smirked and took this as the perfect opportunity. While he walked pasted nonchalantly, he flicked one of his fingers, using his ancient powers to spin the pen right under the girls foot.

Amalia gasped as she slipped, bracing herself for the fall of the hard ground under her. Yet, to her surprise, she felt herself caught in a pair of strong arms. She looked up, her eyes meeting a pair of deep, dark…red? No, no…Brown. People didn't have red eyes. "S-sorry," she stuttered, "I d-didn't mean to…"

Bakura chuckled, instantly turning on his age-old charm. "Don't sweat it," he said, using his new adapted modern day slang, "It's cool. You alright?"

She nodded then looked down, "It was my fault anyway," she said, reaching down to pick up her pen. "I would have probably broken my ankle."

The man looked down at her high heels – which, even with, she barely reached his shoulders. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm surprised you haven't already."

Amalia giggled, her previous notions of the man melting away at the newly forming friendship. "It takes practice, I guess," she said with a shrug.

"I bet," Bakura said with a smile, "I don't know if we've really formally met – I'm Bakura," he held out his hand.

"Amalia," she said, going to shake his hand, yet being surprised as he brought it to his mouth and kissed it. He grinned at the blush.

"What do you say you and your friend come with me and mine to get some food?" Bakura asked after he'd released her hand.

Amalia looked in the direction Cleo had walked to take their registration cards away. Knowing that she'd regret speaking on her behalf… "Sure! That'd be great."

"Awesome," Bakura said, snaking his arm around her waist and steering her in the direction of the door, "Let the games begin."

……………………………..

Minion: …a pen?

I'm not sure if there's an instruction manual that comes with the ring on how to do that, but he did it.

Minion: …….a pen?

Shut up! Well, there's that chapter. Sorry it took forever to crank out. I've been busy and dead lately. Please read and review, I have MANY good ideas later on. It just needs to build. Read and REVIEW PLEEEEEASE!


	3. Apples and Shakspeare

Hey all! I'm back!

Minion: Finally.

Yea, I kinda dropped off the face of the earth…sorry about that. Heh. Lots and lots of stuff's been going on.

Minion: Lies.

Shut up! Anyway, here's the third chapter. I hope you enjoy. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: Don't own. I wish I had a Bakura to lock in my closet though T.T

Amalia and Bakura walked over towards Cleo, whom was still bent over gathering her things. "Alright Lia," she said, not turning around yet, "classes don't start for another three days, so we have time to…" she stopped dead in her sentence when she straightened up and saw not her best friend, but the pale haired man from before. "What are you doing here?" she spat venomously.

"Oh, uhm, Cleo…" Amalia spoke up timidly, "This is Bakura. He invited us to go out to eat with his friends!"

Cleo sat for a moment, dumbfounded. It was then when she noticed the mans arm around her petite friends waist. Raising her eyebrow delicately, she turned to her friend. "Lia…" she said softly, "Can I have a word?"

"Sure," the blonde girl blinked and took a few steps away from Bakura, and followed Cleo to an abandoned corner.

"Amalia," Cleo started with a sweet tone, "Listen, love. I know you're not stupid…but did you already FORGET what just happened between us and that man?!"

"Of course not, Cleo," Amalia stated, "But I'm sure they were just playing. He saved me from breaking my ankle!"

Cleo sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Lia, look, I don't think-"  
"Pleeeease?" Amalia cut her off, "Cleo, give 'em a chance at least! They're our neighbors!" The older didn't seem amused. With one last try, Amalia continued, "Let's try and make the best out of a bad situation at least?"

Cleo thought for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip. Finally, she sighed, "Fine."

Amalia jumped and hugged her friend tightly, "You won't regret it, Cleo!"

Yet, the other had a feeling she would.

She had to admit, lunch with the boys really wasn't that bad, although it wasn't that great either. Although at least they all knew each others names now.

Amalia sat near Cleo and Bakura, who was leaning back against the large tree they were all under. He spoke smoothly and with charm, and Cleo didn't believe one word of it.

Then there was Ryou, the polar opposite of Bakura. The two looked exactly alike, with only acute differences. This boy laid flat on the grass, a book in one hand and a sandwich in the other. He spoke softly and didn't seem to get in others way. She didn't mind that.

Then, there were the other two, Malik and Ishtar - or, how she was beginning to grow fondly to calling them, dumb and dumber. Malik seemed dopey, and was innocent enough, texting away dumbly on his trendy phone every waking minute. The other seemed much darker, but not too different. Her first impression of him remained the same – lecherous pig.

She sighed and took another bite of her apple, chewing mechanically and staring off into the distant land. The campus was absolutely gorgeous, and she had a feeling that she'd be able to get some nice shots done here.

"So, what do you do in your spare time?" Bakura asked, rather lamely in Cleo's opinion, but his false charm seemed to be working on her all-to trusting friend.

"Lots of stuff!" Amalia started, "It just depends on what's going on."

"Oh?" the albino stated, "Like?"

The girl chewed her lip in thought for a moment, "Drawing is fun, but that's more of Cleo's thing. Uhm…I like music! But I'm not to great…Sewing is good, too! I make costumes and Cleo takes pictures for her portfolios, and that's fun. Oh, and acting!"

Ryou perked up at hearing this, "Acting?" he asked, "What kind?"

"Oh, all kinds!" Amalia turned to him now, and Cleo smirked at the annoyance in Bakura's eyes that the attention was now away from him. "My last big part was Ophelia, and that had a more modern twist on it. But, I did a black box production of 'The Seagull' where I was Nina."

A smile so pure that even Cleo couldn't deny it broke out over Ryou's face, "Really? I think you're a perfect Nina."

Amalia grinned, "You're into Checov!? Wow, what else!"

Before Ryou could even open his mouth, Bakura has interjected. "Actually, I'd like to hear more about this modeling."

The girls' short attention span kicked in, as she switched from one boy to the next. "I wouldn't really call it modeling," she started, "it's more like just messing around."

And that was how the remainder of the luncheon was spent. Both boys battling for the girls attention while the three others sat in near silence – the one entertaining part of it all was when Ishtar threw Malik's phone at a passing jogger, muttering curses about the irritating beeps it would randomly admit. Even Cleo laughed as he chased after it.

Back in the dorm, the blonde was still giggly from the meeting. "See?" she stated, "Wasn't that fun?"

"Regular party," was all the sarcastic beauty said as she wandered off to the bedroom.

Amalia followed, "C'mon, Cleo," she said, "It wasn't that bad."

"You were the one being fought over," Cleo laughed, "Of course you're gonna say that!"

The blonde blinked, "Fought over?" she sat on the bed, "What do you mean?"

The other shook her head, "Never mind. Well, we should go to town tonight. The sooner we can find jobs, the better."

Amalia nodded, "Right! Just lemme go change!"

Cleo giggled as her friend struggled to take the ridiculous stilettos she'd been wearing off, nearly falling off the bed in the process.

The two male 'hikari's' were sitting in their room, Ryou setting up his things and Malik trying to fix his phone, which Ishtar had expertly translated into French.

"What an asshole," Malik muttered as he randomly pressed buttons.

"He must've really gotten irritated," Ryou said with a small smile.

"Apparently…" but before he could finish the sentence, a certain someone stalked into the room and right for the other teen.

Ryou looked up, but before he could say anything was up in the air and smashed against the wall. He coughed, "What the hell, Kura?"

"You know what," the yami snarled. "You probably thought it was pretty cute stealing away the attention, huh?"

Ryou struggled to recall what he was talking about, "Seriously, yami, what-"

"Do me a favor," Bakura cut off, "Find your own doll, okay?" and with that, he released his grasp and walked out of the room.

Ryou rubbed the back of his head, and Malik looked up from his phone for a moment. "What was that all about?"

Finally, Ryou got it. "He must be talking about earlier…" he sighed, "You know how he gets. I just wouldn't worry about it for now. I'm more worried about what he's planning…"

"Are you gonna back off?"

Ryou tumbled this question over a few times in his mind before answering. "No. I don't think I will." He stood up, "I've had enough of him bringing havoc into other peoples lives."

There was a moment of silence, until finally, the only thing Malik could say about his friends heroic idea was, "Your funeral."

Once again, cue our ever beloved friend, the 'anime fall'.

- - - -

well, there we go!

Minion: wtf?

Yea…it was kinda cranked out last minute, no true inspiration, but hey. It's not that bad! Just a bit more…comedic?

Minion: if you could call it that.

…yea. Well, review Pleeeease. :D


End file.
